warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Desterrar
) o voltereta atrás (predeterminado + + ). * Los Warframes regenerarán 2''' de energía por segundo. Esta recarga de energía es constante y no puede ser interrumpida, excepto por algunas habilidades o por salir de la Grieta. *Las habilidades de los Warframe pueden penetrar a través de la Grieta para afectar a los objetivos en diferentes planos dimensionales. ** Algunas habilidades exaltadas como la Histeria de Valkyr o el Arco Artemis de Ivara no pueden dañar a los enemigos a través de los planos. *Los ataques a con armas a distancia y de cuerpo a cuerpo sólo causarán daño cuando el aliado y su objetivo estén presentes en la Grieta. *Los jugadores traidos a la Grieta son inmunes a los efectos de aura Eximus, a los riesgos del mapa (fuego, etc) y los Efectos de Estado de las Colmenas Infestadas, Trampas eléctricas Grineer y la Barra de sensores que nos quitan la energía al atravesarlos, barreras láser Corpus, y en Espionajes los sensores laser no harán saltar la alarma. Sin embargo, muchas habilidades especiales de algunos Bosses hará que no funcionen con ellos. *Los jugadores en la Grieta no podrán utilizar la función de interactuar (predeterminado ) en muchos de los objetos interactivos en el escenario. **Los jugadores desterrados pueden revivir y ser revividos por otros jugadores fuera de la Grieta. **Los objetos portables como los núcleos de energía de las excavaciones, no se pueden coger, pero podrán ser traídos a la Grieta. *Los jugadores desterrados no puedrán recoger objetos del suelo, sin embargo si pasamos sobre ellos serán atraidos y recogidos una vez salgamos de la Grieta. *Los jugadores desterrados están revestidos visualmente en una capa de energía blanca. |-|Enemigos= *Los enemigos afectados por Desterrar serán aturdidos y recibirán '''150 / 200 / 225 / 250 de daño. Adicionalmente, tomarán también 300 de daño de transición al entrar o salir de la Grieta. **El daño de la habilidad se ve afectado por la fuerza de habilidades. **El daño de transición no puede ser modificado. * Algunas habilidades de Warframe pueden penetrar a través de la Grieta para afectar a los objetivos en diferentes planos dimensionales. *Los ataques a con armas a distancia y de cuerpo a cuerpo sólo causarán daño cuando el aliado y su objetivo estén presentes en la Grieta. *Los efectos de aura de las unidades Eximus desterradas no tendrán efecto sobre los jugadores fuera de la Grieta. *La pasiva Paso a la Grieta de Limbo hace que pueda entrar y salir de la Grieta, lo que le permite dañar enemigos desterrados. *La habilidad Cataclismo hace que Limbo y sus aliados entren en la Grieta mientras están dentro de su radio de efecto, permitiéndoles dañar enemigos desterrados fuera de Cataclismo. *Los Drones Oxium y los Corredores Explosivos los cuales cargan hacia adelante y explotan al interceoptar con un objetivo, solo causarán daño a qquien esté en el mismo plano que ellos. *Los enemigos desterrados son envueltos visualmente en llamas de energía blanca. *Desterrar no afecta a los objetivos estáticos de la misión como el objeto de defensa y las Excavadoras. Sin embargo, sí afecta a algunos Jefes, a los objetivos de rescate y asesinos como Zanuka y Los tres Grustrag. *Los objetivos desterrados por Limbo pueden ser devueltos al plano original por el mismo. *Puede usarse entre lineas. *El lanzar Desterrar es un habilidad de una sola mano, puede lanzarse mientras se realizan diferentes acciónes sin interrumpirlas, como recargar, disparar, cargar. |augment = 200px|left |tips = *Se puede usar desterrar en un objetivo de rescate para protegerlo del daño mientras se llega a la extracción. *Mientras se está dentro de Cataclismo con un enemigo, desterrarlo no hará que pase a otro plano, permanecerá en el plano dimensional. Sin embargo, el objetivo si será derribado y recibirá el daño del destierro. *Se puede usar en el Señuelo de Loki, en la piel de Mudar de Saryn y en la Efigie de Chroma para hacerlos inmune al daño de los enemigos que están en el plano material. **También se puede usar con los halietos protectores y los espectros, lo cual es muy útil considerando que el enlace de escudos de los halietos funciona entre los planos. |max = La Maximización es una forma de especialización: se pueden combinar los mods para obtener resultados que varían entre los límites máximos que se exponen aquí. Selecciona cualquier enlace maximizado para aprender como lograrlo. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades incrementa la duración a 76.5 segundos. **Reduce el alcance a 11.9 metros. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduce el costo a 6.25 de energía. **Reduce la duración a 10 segundos. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades incrementa el alcance a 98 meters. **Reduce el daño a 100. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades incrementa el daño a 1030. **Sin Conversión de energía y Poder ascendente, incrementa el daño a 842.5 **Incrementa el costo a 38.75 energía. **Reduce la duración a 18.125 seconds. |bugs = Banish can affect various enemies in a line as if it had some sort of Atravesar mechanic. *Enemies more than 5''' meters away from one another can be banished directly if lined up with Limbo's aiming reticle. *Enemies around '''each of those targets will be affected as normal. }} Véase también *Limbo de:Verbannen en:Banish ru:Изгнание Category:Limbo